In people's daily entertainment, dice occupy a very important position. People often use a die to get a random number. For example, when people are playing a game such as “flight chess” or “Monopoly®”, the points of the die represent luck and speed of action. Since the points generated by the dice are a random number, i.e. the points may be different each time, people can feel the fun brought from the game, and this effect will be particularly evident when there are multiple players in the game. With the development of electronic technology, in order to enhance entertainment of the use of dice, electronic dice (E-dice) are developed.
For example, when people play the “Monopoly®” game on a tablet computer with electronic dice, the electronic dice can acquire the numerical information of itself via sensors, and then sends the numerical information to the tablet computer by a wireless communication technology. After receiving the numerical information, the tablet computer processes the numerical information automatically, such as displaying the numerical information on a screen, or inputting the numerical information to a corresponding role in the “Monopoly®” game, so that the role can automatically travels and events in the game are automatically triggered, thus improving entertainment experience of the user.
E-dice (Electronic dice) adopt an active manner, such as detecting the direction of the electronic dice using a gravity sensor and performing transmission in a Zigbee (a short-distance wireless communication technology) wireless communication way. In applications, it is possible to detect the orientation of the dice firstly by an acceleration sensor, and then report the points of the dice to a corresponding electronic device via Zigbee, so as to continue playing the game.
In the process of implementing the technical solution in the embodiments of the invention, the inventor found that there exists at least the following technical problems in the prior art.
(1) In the prior art, usually the point information of the dice is directly obtained based on the vector direction of the acceleration sensor in the dice. Therefore, if the electronic device in which the die is set is not placed horizontally, but is placed at a certain angle relative to the horizontal plane, then, the detected vector direction of the acceleration sensor will be changed, leading to a technical problem that the obtained points of the die is inaccurate. Since the points of the dice obtained in the prior art are inaccurate, the electronic device has a poor accuracy and the operation is inconvenient, thus affecting the user experience. For example, when some users throw the dice, the points obtained using a certain throwing method may be better than the points obtained using another throwing method, but since the actual points detected by the electronic device are not the points of the throw of the user, it will undoubtedly affect the use of the user, resulting in inconvenient operation.
(2) In the prior art, the dice and the electronic device are always in a communication state, the power consumption is significantly increased, thus reducing the usage time of the dice.
(3) In the prior art, most of the electronic die adopt “detection mode (6D Detection)”, so the information displayed on the electronic device connected with the electronic dice is only the numerical information of the electronic dice, there is only a single game mode, thus leading to a bad entertainment effect. In the prior art, the electronic dice have only one sensor, and the sensor operates with multiple modes running simultaneously therein, which will increase the computational complexity and result in increased data transmission amount, and the micro control unit (MCU) in the electronic dice has large workload, the power consumption of the electronic dice will increase, thus leading to the decrease in usage time of the electronic dice.